HOWLING
by lovefanatic012
Summary: Ivy is in love with her best freinds brother but what she does'nt know is that they all have a secret. a secret that she soon will be a part of


The ground was soft and clammy beneath my feet as I walked into the clearing. It had rained early this morning and the clouds were still overcast. The clearing still looked the same to my left was the big boulder that Stephanie and I used to play on when we were little and the cliff at the end of the clearing still looked deadly. It was a straight drop off with just the icy water below. The shore was only a little to the right so all you had to do was walk downhill into the forest towards the beach. If you jumped from here all you had to do was swim a little towards the shore. The small flat patch were no grass grew was where we always made a bonfire looked welcoming even though no fire was burning. I zipped up my jacket a little higher and wrapped mu arms around myself. Everything seemed fresh and new; the grass looked greener and the light dew sparkled and the growing willow tree seemed silver. There was a tick mist which gave an eerie glow to the clearing. It seemed like years since if been here even though it has only been a few days. I inhaled the thick mist letting it swirl into my body cleansing me of every fight every rivalry and everything that had happened these past few weeks. "The last time I saw you was two years ago" a voice said behind me. I recognized his voice immediately, I couldn't forget it, and it had been stuck inside my head form the day that he arrived. I waited for him to speak again to her his soft gruff voice again. He finally did. "You and Stephanie were watching a movie on her portable DVD player; she had just got it for her birthday." He lay down next to me and closed his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye his blond hair looked gold and his black shirt clung to him like a second skin. I wonder if he ever gets cold. His muscles were clearly visible through his the thin layer of fabric. His tan arms were just as muscular. "You were my little sister's best friend back then" he said opening his eyes and turning his head so that he could look at me. His eyes were chocolate brown with a hint of hazel and green in between. "But you're not my little sister's best friend to me anymore." Everything went quiet except for the rustling of the leaves in the cool afternoon breeze.

"Now you're one hundred percent you, one hundred percent Ivy. And every time you're not with me my heart aches, I love you, I can't help it. Ever since I came back you seemed different. He rolled closer to me and propped his head up with his elbow. His warmth was comforting and I felt the need to move closer to him and rest my head by his neck.

"When you talk or even look at another guy I get instantly jealous. When you laugh at some stupid joke, I want to be the one you're laughing with. Were meant to be together. You're like me Ivy. A wolf and you know it." He smiled a soft smile which made my heart skip a beat.

"I'm scared Lucas" I said with tears springing in my eyes.

"Shhh" he said pulling me closer and putting his lips in my hair. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead." Can I ask you something?"He murmured in my hair after I stopped crying."Mmhmm" I mumbled looking up at him. "You want to go swimming?"He asked. "Yeah" I replied and stood up. He stood up as well and stripped off his shirt revealing perfect abs and a golden chest. We removed our clothes in silence and jumped into the icy water below. We resurfaced and swam to the beach. We came out of the water and flopped down on the sand laughing. Once I felt the cool breeze, I shivered. All I had on was my shirt and my shorts.

"Let's head back" I said shivering again. He kissed me on my nose and went to the bushes next to the bench. "I shift so that we can get there faster, besides it's a pretty steep climb back."He said from behind the bushes. When he came back he was a beautiful brown wolf. He walked towards me and dropped his clothes on the sand. I picked them up and climbed on his back. His for was soft and silky. Before I knew it we were at the top and at the clearing. I climbed off and let him grab his clothes and walk towards the forest to shift back. "Wait, "I said, stay like this." He dropped his clothes and came to lie at my feet. I lay down beside him and buried my head in his fur, he let his paw hang over my chest and I snuggled closer to him. In a second I could feel human skin beneath my body."Aren't you suppose to be naked I said closing my eyes. "Yeah but it takes a lot of effort to shift back with your clothes." He said. I opened my eyes and saw him dressed in a pair of jeans.

"I love you" I said

"I love u too" he said as I closed my eyes.

I was home


End file.
